Planned and requested features
Under development Collada / Models Previously, Wurm has used an .xsi model loader with a simple animation system. In the old system, body parts were all individually animated. This system looked rather badly. Currently, Wurm is replacing this xsi loader with a Collada loader. All the new item models you see are done with this system, and adding a skeletal animation system is being working on. This allows for higher quality animation, and some new toys for the art developers. You can see a WIP of it here: Animated avatar of Fo Once the animaton system is working correctly, all creatures and the player model will be re-made with the new format. You can also expect more creatures. (See some WIP pics Deer Wolf Hen, lava spider) Additionally, work is being done to create visible armour with the new player model. New interface Interface improvements are under development. Here's an artist design of the new interface: [1]. You can use part of the new interface in the unstable client. The interface changes require a lot of changes in how the client and server communicate with each other. Multi-story houses Development on multi story houses has started recently after the release of the epic server. Wurm currently has 2 world 'layers', one on surface, one in cave, that you can switch between by the use of the cave entrances. Multi-story houses will use a similar system, except upwards. Bridges will also use parts of this system. Ericsson in-game voice communication system An Ericsson intern is adding an in-game voice communication system to the game as a joint project. You can check it out by running the unstable client (http://www.wurmonline.com/client/wurmclient_unstable.jnlp) Tutorial additions Further additions and improvements to the Tutorial are being worked on. This will include information on healing, combat, cooking, and basic settlements&economy info. Improvements to the current stages can also be expected. Changing seasons Currently the seasons change manually, based on what season it happens to be in the Earth northern hemisphere. This means we are having winter graphics while it can be summer in Wurm, and the season graphics stay the same for months. The new season system will change the graphics automatically depending on what season it happens to be in-game. Epic missions The epic missions have too little impact in-game, they offer too few rewards to the players doing them, and they do not cause enough conflict between the various kingdoms. Development is being done to improve these aspects. =Feature Wishlist= The feature wishlist will attempt to document Wurm features and gameplay improvements which are frequently suggested by players in order to avoid duplication of suggestions and to help the developers find it easier to select the best ideas and someday implement them into the game. Please discuss and reach a community consensus on the forum or IRC channel before adding items. This is not a personal wishlist; it should represent the playerbase as a whole. A good way to make requests visible to the developers is to use UserVoice and vote on the features you want. Feel free to add any suggestions that has not yet been added so they can be vites upon. http://wurmonline.uservoice.com/forums/12046-wurmonline [1] Gameplay *Armor: Lighter metal alloy, perhaps through enchantment *Boat/ship writ (1) *Collision detection *Flammable objects: Beyond simply burning most wood objects (except newbie wood shields which should also be burnable) in fire containers (campfire, forge, oven, etc), trees and other vegetation should be flammable to a degree (like if "old and shrivelled"), wood structures, Catapults, boats, etc. *Horse Management: gelding, rustling (changing brands), etc *Stackable objects: For example, placing small objects on top of tables, such as candelabras, similar to Morrowind *Barding or Animal Armor: A Normal-sized set for horses and so on, and something larger for Champ-sized. Such for dragons as well; though, perhaps too overpowering. Materials can range from iron to red dragon scale. *Game Music: A setting to adjust sound/music frequency. *Breedable/Hatching Flying Creatures: courier birds for ingame mailsystem (coupled with paper), birds of prey as hunting aids *Taxidermy to preserve hunting and fishing catches. Perhaps even human trophies for BL. NPC *More player-placeable NPCs: bartenders, etc *Older players able to pay the starter deed bartenders for food 'n drink. *Players able to set their merchants to trade for desired goods. Ships *Ship-mounted weapons, grappling, boarding, etc. *Equipping ships with components: forges, ovens, beds, etc. The larger the ship, the more to be added. *Some means of loading/offloading animals. *More types of ship, including a Large Sailing Boat, Barge and Carrack (small but faster cog). Interface *Dump carts: All the items/dirt/shards/ore/etc in a cart can be dumped into a pile instantly to reduce load/unload times *"Dig to cart" option: Drop dug resources directly into a cart for loading ease *Friends list window (use either F4 or /friends to show it): Shows all friends regardless if online (which can be bold), the time/date that they last logged off, and ignore list management *HTML/MediaWiki syntax support: Clickable links and "What's this?" info is more useful *Split stacks: More info needed *Tooltips (when hovering mouse over things) should not go off-screen but should instead shift left Drag-and-drop items *Containers: Directly from one container/pile to another without having to move them in and out of the player's inventory *Combine: Drag one item (dirt, rock shards, ore, etc) on top of another to combine it Inventory/container and skill lists *Heat indicating colours for items.(1) *Multiple item selection/rename: multiple items can be selected sequentially (shift-click) or non-sequentially (ctrl-click) and moved as a group (and optionally renamed). (1) *Resizeable columns (1). *Tooltip only shows when text is cut off. Player character *Animations: Holding torch, lantern, candle, pumpkin, and other light sources *Customization: Face/body/clothing like The Sims, Second Life, etc **Clothing: Dyeable, shows on player character model. At least be able to choose from different preconfigured clothing instead of all kingdom players of the same gender looking exactly the same. (1) **Clothing 'n Armour displayable on stands or racks. *Fire damage *Sounds: Wurm is missing a lot of sounds and/or the sounds are bugged **Collision: bump/hit tree, pass through bush **Female emotes so they don't sound like male characters **Footsteps: Fix them so they don't repeat so much and correctly set the volume level when other players are walking towards and away from the player ***Armor rustle: With metal armor on, footstep sound should also be accompanied by an armor rustle sound. Objects Buildings Windmill: Can only be built where there is a 10x10 clear tile space. Used to grind flour or saw wood, either depending on which last items you used, or selectable via a menu. *Output is effected by the ambient weather conditions - Wurm has great a weather/wind simulation that should be used for more than just 'eye-candy'. Warehouse: Used to store building materials (i.e. lumber, clay, metal lumps...). Reduces decay depending on the quality of the building. Temple: Decorative, possibly increased altar radius Cave Structures: Underground doors/gates, fences, farms?, and buildings Portcullis or Larger Metal Gates: similar to a Wooden palisade gate Alchemy Poison: Possible ingredients can include belladonna, oleander, and red mushrooms. Applicable to weapons, arrows, food, etc. Food & drink *Ale/beer/wine: Could be made from a variety of already in-game resources like wheat, barley, and grapes and could contain some small physical effects on the player if consumed en mass, such as blurriness, drunkeness (can't walk straight, fall down, more chance of failure when making/improving, etc) *Apple sauce *Batter: Flour + milk + egg, used in fried food (see below), pancakes, waffles, French toast (with bread), plus fruit, etc *Blackberry bush: Could produce berries that could be picked by hand and used for eating and cooking. *Bread crumbs: Crush bread for salad (croutons), tame birds with, etc *Butter/lard: Animal fat + dough *Corn flour: Corn on grind stone *French fries: Cut a potato and put in a frying pan (salt optional) *Fried food: Frying pan + olive oil (1) *Lettuce: For salads, sandwiches, etc *Omelete: Egg + cheese + milk + tomato (optional) + bread (to make a sandwich) *Pies: Dough + fruit, pumpkin, etc (1, 2) *Pizza: Dough + cheese + tomato + meat (optional) *Potato chips: Cut a potato and put in a frying pan (salt optional) *Sandwich: More ingredients and less decay! *Salad: Lettuce, tomato, bread crumbs *Tomato: For use in pizza, tortillas, tacos (with meat and cheese), sandwiches, omletes, etc *Tortilla or some form of flatbread: Baked corn dough (see corn flour above) or wheat dough Glass, glass blowing, sand uses *Glass is made in real life using sand, limestone, soda ash, and potash. For the sake of fun over realism, only sand could be used. Leaded glass was also common in medieval times, so another better use for lead already in Wurm. *Sand would be collected by digging on sand tiles and placed into a fire for melting into glass lumps. *Glass blowing skill: To begin this skill you would need to create a glass blowing pipe from iron (2kg lump on a large anvil), then use the glass lumps on the glass blowing pipe and "Create > Glass items" in the menu. *Example glass items: Vials for potions, dye, etc, bottles for liquid storage, lenses for binoculars & telescopes (including being able to make a spyglass), window panes, etc Snow, puddles, and ice In the unstable client, the grass tile texture is snow but the tile still acts like grass. *Snow tile: A specific "snow tile" or just a texture change on existing tiles (or perhaps requiring new tiles for all terrain types: "grass (snow)", "dirt (snow)", etc). Can be dug up to get snow which will remove the snow and revert the tile to whatever it was before snow "fell" on it. *Snow can be used to preserve food when added to a container with food in it. Snow would decay slower in colder climates (like when it snows and if snow is already on the ground) but decay faster in hotter climates, if near fire (say within 1 tile), and if the snow is stored in a building (which is usually warmer than outside). However, the combined reduced decay of the snow outside with food in a container outside should still overall reduce the food's decay than even if inside without snow. *Ice tile: A water tile that freezes over after enough snow falls on it (and the ambient temperature decreases). Like a snow tile, an ice tile can be dug up (which reverts the ice tile back to water) for ice which is usable in the same manner as snow, except it decays slower. *Puddle: Decaying (melting) snow/ice turns into (or leaves as it melts) water which can form a puddle on the ground that acts like a separate item that can only be drunk or filled from, which causes the puddle to scale down and eventually disappear, depending on how big the puddle is. Puddles can also appear after a player walks out of (or through) water. Miscellaneous *Acorns, pine cones, and other seeds found around oak and pine trees, respectively. Acorns and pine cones could be planted to grow their respective trees, too. *Clothing: See Player character section *Hot-air balloons: Made out of cloth sheets and/or wemp fiber. Wemp fiber could also (or only) be used to make the basket (which could be a container). Then an "air heater" could be created out of iron that would act like a fire container to heat the air in order to lift the balloon (and cook/forge too). Cloth sheets and wemp fiber can be used to improve the boat, as needed. The higher the balloon's quality, the higher/farther it can fly (and the longer it can burn fuel like other fire containers). Optional mooring rope plus sand in a satchel or backpack for sandbags. *Paper/parchment/scrolls: Can have a lot of text on compared to a sign (perhaps 10 characters per 1QL); made from a "wood sheet" using a plank on a "wood sheet press tool" or something; improved with a wood sheet; ink can be made from dye (any color) or tar (black). Ingame mail system coupled with enchants or birds. *Books (See Paper above): More resources required including leather, and more text allowed. Lockable. Perhaps even some kind of early skill gain bonus from books written by masters of various crafts. *Rolling pin: For making dough *Soap: Made from animal fat + lye + optional fragance from a camellia, lavender, or rose bush (and/or some herbs). Soap could be used to clean cooking dishes (pottery bowl, frying pan, sauce pan, cauldron), jars, barrels, etc in order to put a new liquid/food in them (like putting stew/gulasch in a jar after it's just had dye in it). Soap could also be used to clean the player (and animals) since, apparently, Wurmians never seem to get dirty--ever. Bathing with soap could decrease the likelihood of catching a disease. *Wooden spoon: For stirring food when cooking to increase its quality. *Clay Vase / Pottery Vase:created just like other clay/pottery items. Once the vase is created, activate a flower and right-click a vase, create > decorations > Flower Vase. Once created, activate the flower vase, and right click a table, bench, etc, and select Place. The result would be a nice decoration for homes, outdoors, cemetaries etc. Effects *Fading/gradual tile changes: When packing dirt, the tile should gradually fade from the current tile to packed dirt. When foraging/botanizing a snow tile, the tile should gradually fade from snow to grass (since doing all that rummaging will disrupt the snow--perhaps leaving a partially snow-grass tile). *Footprints (including away from): Clay, dirt, sand, snow, tar *Lighting: Forge light source should be higher so it shines on forging surface/polygons. *Rain: Shouldn't happen if barely any clouds in the sky; surface splash *Seasons (1) *Shadows: Should cover objects/players *Snow, puddles, and ice: See above *Water ripples *Wind: Crops should sway from the bottom-up, not top-down. Particles *Butchering: Blood splatter, fat/fur/skin fragments *Carving: Wood chips *Drinking: Liquid drops/splash *Fire/flames: Candle, lantern, lamp, pumpkin (carved), torch, etc *Smithing: Sparks, Water hissing, hot metal fragments *Filing: Wood dust *Mining: Dirt dust, ore/rock fragments, and occasional sparks from pickaxe impact *Polishing: Wood dust *Sowing seed *Steam: Cooking food, hot items in water, tempering *Water: Rowing oar splash, mist, player body/footstep splash Sounds *Weather: Rain (dampened when inside structures but louder on roof), thunder (happens very rarely now), wind Textures *Wood: Every wood item's texture should reflect its wood type. So, pine is lighter and smoother-grained than oak (see Wikipedia:Wood#Different woods). (added for many wooden objects) Wishes Fulfilled Features that were on this wishlist and then were added to the game. *Fire crackling: Fire containers (campfire, forge, oven), lamp, lantern, pumpkin (carved), torch, etc *Renaming items: Text cursor focus should automatically go to rename text input field instead of having to click it manually. Also, hitting the "enter" key should "send" the info--in all dialogs (manage, etc). (done as of unstable client 2.6.8-1890) *Wounds: very light, light, medium, bad, severe (1) (added in test client 2.6.8-1799) *Granary: Used to store all food types. Reduces decay a great amount. ''--->Food storage bin'' *Mounts *Large carts *Ships **Enabling passengers to do actions not currently possible on moving ships/vehicles: Crafting and such. (Added February 2011) *Toolbelts *Horse Management: branding (Added December 2010) See also *Planned features *User:Melek/Ideas for Wurm External links *Suggestions & Ideas forum *WurmOnline Client Feedback Forum: Vote on suggestions